SASUSAKU: I won't lose you
by Faye heartfelia
Summary: "The brunette Uchiha didn't take time to compose herself and steady her breathing, her sharingan spinning with emotion and tears falling down her cheeks "hurry... it's... mama..." " set after "Boruto: the movie"... carrying an Uchiha baby was never meant to be an easy task... and falling in love with one wasn't either . rated M to be safe.
1. prologue

She woke up to the sound of the bathroom door closing and calm steady footsteps on their bedroom floor, a yawn left her mouth as she stretched and raised her head with a smile admiring her husband as he calmly put on his clothes.

He finally noticed that she was awake when he started drying his hair with the towel that hanged around his neck "I'm sorry I woke you up..." he said walking to the bed and leaning towards his pink haired wife to give her a little peck on the lips.

Sakura's smile grew wider as she shook her head "no darling... I had to get up anyway... early training session?" She asked. The Uchiha nodded watching her fixing his shirt collar "the weather is getting hotter... so I have to finish teaching Boruto the Katon before it becomes unbearable..." he explained.

She nodded in understanding, lately Sasuke spent more time in the village, helping Naruto in his Hokage's duties but more importantly teaching Boruto. The blond teenager was eager to become stronger which she admired. Her husband also spent some time with their daughter Sarada who was now promoted to shounen and had more missions. She was more than proud of how their little girl grew to become such a strong kenouichi, she already mastered all of her clans techniques and had a perfect Chakra control, she asked her mother last week to start teaching her medical jutsus also to which Sakura was more than happy. But unfortunately, both of them had a lot of work to do and didn't get a chance to start.

"Tought it was your day off..." her husband's voice pulled her back from her thoughts "yeah it is... but Sarada is coming back from her mission today and I promised her that I'll teach her medical jutsus so..." she was caught off by two fingers on her forehead "just don't overdo it with your training... okay?" He smirked.

He recalled the last time Sakura had a training session with Sarada and Boruto. It ended up with her getting wounded and tired and he had to carry her back home and oblige her to sleep for the rest of the day.

"I'll be back for lunch..." he said then turned around to leave. He had to admit he missed Sarada and wanted to see her today "alright... we'll wait for you, feel free to invite Boruto to join us too..." Sakura answered with a warm smile.

God how much he loved her.

"Don't give me that look boruto...you need to work more on your Chakra transformation..."

The blond boy groaned, he again, didn't transform enough Chakra to make a fireball jutsu... not one big enough to satisfy his master "... sometimes I find it unfair..." he growled with a low voice but Sasuke heard him anyway "what's not fair?" He asked calmly, even though he already understood what his student meant "you know... uncle Sasuke... you Uchihas can perform a wide amount of jutsus because of your Chakra type... while I have to transform it everytime I want to try something new..." he stared at his feet "I mean it's hard to focus on both tasks at the same time ..." "I understand..." Sasuke interrupted him "we're not in a hurry... Chakra transformation is a hard task but it's not impossible... now let's go back to wor..."

The Uchiha didn't finish his sentence, he suddenly turned away much to the Uzumaki's surprise "what's wrong uncle Sasuke?"

"PAPA!" A familiar voice called "Sarada?" Boruto recognized his teammate who was running to them, with a mortified expression.

Before he knew it the Uchiha was in front of his daughter "Sarada what happened?!" He asked her in a hurry.

The brunette Uchiha didn't take time to compose herself and steady her breathing, her sharingan spinning with emotion and tears falling down her cheeks "hurry... it's... mama..."


	2. chapter 1

"It's okay... aunty Sakura is strong, she'll be fine..." the blond teenager said those words as he patted his teammate back. The two of them were sitting on a bench in the hospital hallway.

He never saw Sarada cry that much, her eyes now we're red and puffy as she sniffed trying to calm herself.

When she arrived to the training ground and told her father to hurry, the later dashed. Boruto and her followed him with the maximum speed their bodies allowed them and in between breathless sobs, the brunette explained to him that she found her mother laying on the kitchen floor, twisted with pain and spitting blood.

"Where is your father?" The Uzumaki asked noticing that his master disappeared after he went to do a phone call to contact his mom and brief her with the current situation "I sent him take some air... seeing him walking around here and cursing himself didn't help me to calm down" Boruto nodded, she was right, her crying didn't cease until the Uchiha patriarch went out.

"Speak of the devil..." the blond thought when he saw his master coming back, he got rid of his black coat and his face was freshly washed.

"I called mom... she said she'll be right here in a few moments..." he informed the raven haired man who looked calmer.

A nurse came out of the room and the three of them rushed to her, she gave them a reassuring smile "Dr.Shizune will be with you in few moments" then walked away.

"Boruto! Sarada!" They heard a soft voice that only belonged to the hyuuga princess call. She joined them with her daughter running by her side "Sasuke-kun... is she alright?" Hinata finally asked when she reached them "we don't know yet... Shizune is supposed to see us now..." he answered, the worry obvious in his voice "Sakura is strong... she'll be fine..." she tried to reassure him with a weak smile.

The door opened again and this time it was Shizune "oh... you're still here..." she smiled much to their relief, but Sasuke was nervous, he felt that something was off "Sakura is fine... she only needs to rest" she said pulling a sigh of relief from most of them then locking eyes with the Uchiha patriarch "she overworked lately, and didn't eat well... additional to here pregnancy she..." Shizune was cut off "her what?!!" Boruto, Sarada and Hinata almost yelled the question while sasuke stood there with wide surprised eyes "oh... I suppose you didn't know?... well congratulations, Sakura is four weeks pregnant..." the doctor concluded with a grin "you can see her now... I prescribed her some reinforcing medecines and I'm counting on..."

The medic didn't finish her sentence when Sasuke rushed to the room. Hinata mumbled a thank you with a gentle smile and followed him in with the kids.

They found him hugging her tightly while she smiled weakly, Sarada was a little bit surprised to see her parents embracing each other, they never did anything affectionate in front of her, yet in public.

"Yeeey aunty Sakura is having a little baby!" The little Uzumaki girl yelled happily and only then Sasuke pulled away noticing that they weren't the only ones in the room anymore.

"Mama..." the Uchiha brunette said before walking to her mother's bed side and hugging her too.

A smile pulled on Boruto's lips, he was relieved and happy for Sarada, she once told him she felt jealous of him because he had a little sister.

He raised his head to his mother, about to propose to her they bring lunch here and eat together with the Uchihas but his words faded away when he saw the worried looks her and his master were exchanging.

What was wrong? Why aren't they happy?

His mother noticed him gazing and smiled back at him and he got even more confused, something was wrong and he will find out but right now he didn't won't to ruin Sarada's happy moment.


	3. chapter 2

"Thank you for the food Hinata..." her bento was already empty "my pleasure Sakura-chan... it's the least we can do..." the Hyuuga responded with her signature smile "I made the omelet!" Himawari announced proud of herself "oh that's great! It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" The Pinkett complimented the little girl who gave her the same grin as her father.

Boruto watched the happy exchange between the three before turning to the elder Uchiha who sat there silently his food barely touched "It's not like you to space out uncle Sasuke..." the blond boy noticed pulling his master back to reality.

The two women gave him a brief worried look which didn't go unnoticed by the blond, he was about to ask what was wrong when Sarada opened the door "I'm back!" She said happily.

When they brought the bento boxes. The Uchiha girl hurried to finish hers and went to report her mission to the Hokage (she didn't had the time too with what happened earlier).

"What's wrong Boruto?" She asked her friend, taking a seat beside him. He considered telling her he had doubts about this whole pregnancy thing but didn't want to ruin her happiness, it was rare to see Sarada like that "nothing..." he reassured smiling the same way his mother usually does "I'm happy for you Sarada... you won't be lonely anymore..."

The girl blushed a little bit, Boruto talking this way always had this strange effect on her.

"Sarada... you'll stay over at the Uzumaki's tonight..." Sasuke said looking at Hinata who nodded with a smile. His daughter glared at him "oh look at you acting all bossy again papa! I'm staying here with mama tonight!" She complained with a pout

" you're just back from a mission sweety... go get some rest, me and Papa will be fine..." the Pinkett said trying to calm herself daughter down which succeeded "okay..." she sighed a little bit disappointed.

"We'll resume our training later... work on your Chakra transformation..." Boruto nodded to his master while his mother collected the empty bento boxes and handed them to him "here... go home and take the girls with you..." she said "I'll be joining you in a while..."

The boy frowned. He was more than sure now that something was wrong, his mother was trying to get rid of them so they can have some adult talk.

...

"They're acting weird..." the brunette said out of nowhere, they were at her house as she collected a bag with the necessities for her stay at the Uzumaki's place.

Boruto turned and gave her a surprised look "I Tought you didn't notice..." he said looking back at the framed pictures on the book shelf, there was the one of team 7 he was familiar with, a recent one of the Uchiha family and few of Sarada as a baby "you were a quite cute baby..." he commented bringing a blush to her face.

One last picture caught his attention, it was Sasuke's at his teenage with a group of three people who looked rather weird. He didn't know much about his master's past, apart from the fact that he never spent a lot of time in the village "who's that?" He asked pointing to the picture.

Sarada joined him and smiled "Oh those are papa's former team..." she said "they're very nice, I bet Karin-San would be happy about the news!" She continued with a laugh.

He smiled back gently,he had to admit that he liked it when Sarada was happy.

...

"where do babies come from?" the youngest Uzumaki asked her brother who was sitting right beside her on the dinning room with a book about Chakra control he borrowed from Sarada's house. the book belonged to the Uchiha clan and he found it quite interesting and hoped it will help him with his current problem.

"huh? why the sudden question Himawari?" he answered raising an eyebrow. his little sister ignored what he said and reformulated her question "how did aunty Sakura and uncle Sasuke make a baby?"

the teenager's jaw dropped, he was grateful Sarada was taking a shower and didn't witness this awkward moment "We'll the same way mom and dad made you..." he said hoping it will silence her but Himawari seemed more curious "how did mom and dad make me?" she asked again with shining eyes.

Boruto cursed himself internally, why did it have to be him?

"well... when two... people love each other... like extremely love each other... Err... they... their love symbolizes as a little baby..." he tried to explain which seemed to satisfy his sister. the brunette returned to her coloring "so Boruto and Sarada nee-chan are gonna have a baby too some day?" she asked again out of nowhere.

he could swear he looked at this moment like a tomato with blond hair and blue eyes "w-what?!! Himawari stop saying no sense!" he almost yelled as his sister grinned "you love each other don't you?" she said innocently.

the blond palmed his face "It's not like that..." he tried to explain but much to his relief the little girl seemed to drop it when she heard the front door open "I'm home... sorry I was a little bit late... I had to do some grocery shopping on the way home" their mother said as she made her way to the kitchen counter. the kids automatically helped their mother and put each thing on his right place.

"Thank you sweetheart..." she said with a smile as she rubbed her daughter's hair earning a wide grin from her.

Sarada finally appeard freshly dressed in her civilian clothes "good evening aunty Hinata... thank you for having me here today." she said with a polite bow. the hyuuga smiled " It's no problem Sarada..."

the Uchiha turned to her teammate who was back to his book, she took a seat beside him "interesting isn't it?" she said. Boruto nodded "did you read all of it?" he asked examining how big it was, the girl chuckled "no... I just read what's necessary... I can show you the most important chapters if you want?" "yeah sure..."

she slipped her chair closer and started showing him what he must read while a creepy blush made its way on his face. maybe he was feeling for this girl more than what he admitted to himself.


	4. chapter 3

"Sakura-chan is pregnant then?" The seventh asked as he joined his wife under the bed sheets, watching her melancholic expression. She nodded silently, not able to bring herself to talk "I don't know if she... if she's gonna survive this..." she whispered.

Naruto felt the urge to comfort his wife, his eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her then brought her closer, inhaling her sweet smell. He also was worried about Sakura's health "as long as Sasuke is watching over her.. she'll be fine..." he reassured pressing a soft kiss on his wife's hair "Sarada is so happy..." he noticed, pulling a giggle from the hyuuga. She also noticed how the young girl seemed to be shining today " I only wish for the three of them to stay as happy forever..."

...

The single Tought of losing her terrified him, she was sleeping soundly but he couldn't bring himself to. Sitting there next to her bed, he was lost in his thoughts.

Earlier in the evening, they discussed the matter along with Hinata assistance. Sakura was clear : she was keeping the baby no matter what.

It wasn't like he minded having another child, not like he didn't won't to see another little Uchiha running around, not like he didn't want to revive his clan. But he knew it was more than her body can take.

He blamed himself again. Last month, he came back from one of those long missions of his and Tought about having some good time with his wife. Sarada had a mission out of konoha that day so they had the whole house for them. They got drunk as hell and made love for hours, he always used protection, since Sarada's birth but that night they were senseless drunk and he didn't even think about it.

He cursed himself again, now sakura was risking her life because of him being an alcoholic horny bastard.

She moved in her sleep and made a uncomfortable moan. His instinct kicked again as he checked her Chakra for the tenth time this night. He's doujoutsu activated, he watched the little Chakra signature growing on her womb.

His eyes softened at the Tought of them sharing a child again, being parents again.

He's gonna make it work.

...

A yawn left the young Uzumaki as he flipped the book page, it was so interesting he couldn't bring himself to stop reading it. The chapters Sarada showed him were very helpful and he was eager to try those techniques tomorrow morning. He was about to close the book when the title of one chapter Sarada mentionned as "not necessary" caught his attention.

"mother and child Chakra exchange".

He started reading it... his eyes widening with the realization, he now understood the worry that lingered on his mother's face for the whole they, she knew all of what he just read. They knew and didn't tell them, didn't tell Sarada.

He closed the book angrily, cursing his master for being such a fool.

...

"We need to talk..." the Uchiha gazed at his student, who rather than the goofy expression he usually wore looked serious this time "what is it?" He asked calmly. Boruto looked at him with rage, how could he still be calm with all what's happening.

The young shinobi threw the book he was holding violently at his master, who, as expected, caught it mid fly before it hit his face. He stared for a moment at the book's title then sighed "so... you know?"

The blond couldn't take it anymore "just what kind of crazy are you?!" He yelled "what kind of man impregnate his wife while knowing it will kill her?!!"

The Uchiha didn't argue, he knew the boy was right, he was a selfish bastard.

"And Sarada! Don't you think about what pain she'll go through?!!" Boruto carried on, his words felt like venom to Sasuke's heart.

"Listen Boruto... I know you care about them but... we'll make it work, I promise..." he finally brought himself to talk "I can't lose her..."

The young Uzumaki stared at him for a second feeling a little bit guilty for acting this way. He only reminded sasuke of the torturous ideas he was trying to avoid. Staring at the floor he apologized "I'm sorry uncle Sasuke... I... got carried away..." he mumbled.

He was surprised by the Uchiha handing him the book back "do me a favor Boruto... tell her".


	5. chapter 4

When Boruto usually goes to the fast food restaurant, it was to hang out with his friends.

Today it was different, he was nervous but determined to do it. Someone has to tell Sarada and he will.

As he entered the small place, he immediately noticed shikadai and inojin sitting at their usual table. The later waved to him "yo! Boruto!" He called cheerfully.

The blond walked to them "hey guys... have you seen Sarada?" He asked him, his voice sounded more serious than what he attended to be.

Shikadai blinked at him "are you okay Boruto?" He asked "yeah yeah I'm fine... where is she?"

The duo looked at each other with wide eyes "hmm... I didn't see her this morning... she must be with chouchou..." the blond Yamanaka finally answered.

Without a word, the Uzumaki turned around and left his confused friends

...

"Sarada!" The girl turned her head towards the voice, she was practicing shuriken again.

"Good morning Boruto!" She greeted with a smile at the blond "so do you like the book? You must because I see that you're carry..." "Sarada..." he cut her off, breathless and handed the book to her "open it... page 234... read it..." he said "please..."

The girl gave him a confused look "okay..." she said grabbing it and opening the page he indicated.

"The mother and child Chakra exchange

Like we already stated in the previous chapters, the Uchiha Chakra is specially powerful and recurres a special recipient.

A low amount of it is actually a big one for a normal shinobi. and as you already know, during pregnancy the mother's body gives the foetus the necessary Chakra to guarantee its healthy growth.

When the mother and child are both Uchihas, the process goes normally without any problems, a normal pregnancy.

Through generations, the Uchihas learned to forbid marriage out of the clan. For the simple reason that pregnancy in that case becomes a deadly process.

When the mother is a normal person with a normal Chakra, the incoherence between her and her child genes result on it consuming more Chakra than it should normally. It's only because the formation of such a strong keiki genkei as the sharingan isn't an easy task for the human body.

The previous experiences indicated that most of mothers who were incompatible died after the birth of their child, some civilians even died in the first months considering their weak Chakra reserve.

Only few strong kenouichis were able to pull it till the end... resulting in big damages in their vital organs. Most of them mamanged to survive the first pregnancy but till now, none lived after the birth of a second child..."

The book dropped on the grass and before she knew it, the Uchiha brunette followed suit on her knees eyes filled with warm tears.

...

"You think our child will have pink hair this time?" He looked down at her, he was sitting on their comfortable couch while he beloved wife was laying, her head on his lap as he stroke her beautiful hair with his single hand "I hope so..." he smiled.

The first time he saw Sakura was months after his family massacre. Sure she was at the same class as him before but he didn't notice her till that day he was sitting alone, having lunch when he felt her gaze on him.

When he faced her he was fascinated by the color of her hair and her big Green eyes. His clan members had only coal black eyes and dark hair. Compared to them she was a little angel.

The smile that pulled on his lips right then was inevitable but after realizing that he smiled warmly to a complete stranger he turned his face in embarrassment.

"And green eyes maybe..." he whispered brushing her cheek.

The woman giggled and it only made his heart warmer "Don't be silly Sasuke-kun..." she said raising her hand to stroke his face "your genes are dominant... the baby will surely have your eyes..."

His brow furrowed at this, she was right but he only wished it wasn't true. It was because of his cursed blood, because of their child inheriting his power, because of the sharingan forming in her womb that she was suffering now.

He knew Sakura was already in pain but did her best to hide it.

"I love you Sasuke-kun..." she said out of the blue and he stared back at her jade green eyes "I love you too sakura..." he answered back with a struggled voice. Fighting the tears that threatened to spill out of his mismatched eyes.

When he fell in love with her, when he married her, he pictured them growing old together till they die of old age. He didn't want her to leave him in mid way. not that early.

"Don't Sasuke-kun... don't cry..." her small hand brushed the tear that slipped on his left cheek and he couldn't help but hold that hand and press it against his lips, his eyes squeezing shut and more warm tears sliding down his face "I'm sorry..." he whispered pressing gentle kisses on the back of her hand "I'm sorry Sakura..."

It was only the first month and she was in a big pain, he could see it whenever he turned his doujoutsu on. The way their child grew while draining every ounce of Chakra from her body.

The Pinkett pulled her hand and shifted to sit beside him. Her hands held his face and turned him towards her, she gave him a warm smile and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

He doomed her with his love, it was an inevitable curse the day he decided that he loved her back.

"Don't be sorry Sasuke-kun..." she whispered when she pulled back " I'm happy and I don't want you to be sad..." a warm smile tugged on her lips and she grabbed his big hand and placed it on her belly "We'll make it trough this again... we just have to be strong and patient..." she reassured "will you be strong... for me Sasuke-kun?"

He answered her by pulling her in a tight embrace against him.

He'll be strong.

He won't let love go when he finally found it.

He won't lose his family again.

"I will..."


	6. chapter 5

She slowly opened her eyes, drifting back to reality " Sarada?... thanks God you're awake..." she heard the familiar voice of Boruto.

She sat down and rubbed her eyes, her vision was blurry. The Uchiha noticed right then that her glasses were missing "Boruto... my glasses?"

The blond kept silent for a while, caught by his teammate's eyes. He never knew she had such gorgeous orbs. Before he could swear that they looked just like her father's but now that he got the chance to see them without the frame she usually wore, he knew he was wrong, her eyes were the same shape and as big as Sakura's...

"Boruto?!" He almost jumped when she called him again "eh... sorry... here..." he mumbled and gave her her glasses back.

The brunette put them on then stared around her. She was in her bedroom.

"You cried till you passed out... I carried you back home..." the blond answered her silent question.

"Where is papa?" Sarada calmly asked as she sat on her bed. Her teammate sighed "in the kitchen..." then looked back at her again "hey Sarada... please don't be rough on him... he's already feeling as guilty as hell..." he added.

The girl stared at him for a while then nodded "I'll try..." And walked out.

...

Sasuke didn't know for how long he's been sitting there alone in the dark in front of his already cold cup of tea.

Sakura was sleeping in their bedroom, she took her medication and went to sleep already tired.

When Boruto came, carrying their daughter in his arms, he didn't react. He just told him to take her to her bedroom and stay with her till she wakes up. The boy nodded and executed without a word. He expected this reaction from Sarada when he asked the blond to tell her.

And there he was, sitting alone at the dinning table, a cup of cold tea in front of him.

Alone.

It was ironic how he seemed to be reliving his childhood days.

Caught in his thoughts, Sasuke didn't hear the steady footsteps of his daughter when she came to the kitchen "jeez... what are you doing in the dark?" She commented turning the lights on.

He gazed at her then looked away at the floor after she gave him a stern look "you've been crying papa..." she stated walking to the table to take a seat in front of him.

His visible eye was swollen and red. Anyone who'd see him can tell that either he was crying or having an allergy. And considering the current situation, it was the first.

"At least I didn't pass out..." he answered, bringing himself to look at her.

At a normal day, she would have laughed at his remark. She put her elbows on the table and crossed her hands in front of her.

"So... what now?"

Her voice suddenly sounding melancholic, tearing Sasuke's heart apart "I... I don't know..." he said fixing the cup on the table "you mom thinks she can handle it..."

The teenager looked up at her father again, she never saw him that sad before.

"What about you papa?" She asked again "do you think... mama can make it?"

He closed his eyes and furrowed "your mom is strong... I believe in her..." was all he said before grabbing the cup and standing up, turning towards the kitchen counter.

He didn't want his daughter to see him in such a state. So helpless and weak.

"I believe in her too papa... we'll our best to help her trough this, right?"

Sarada joined him and tugged at the empty sleeve of his shirt.

He managed to smile softly and looked at her feeling his eyes getting wet "yes... we will"

His daughter grinned "big crybaby..." she said as she stood on her toes and what she did next surprised him.

Two small finger found their way to his forehead. His eyes widened then went back soft as before.

"Hmm... I'm I interrupting here?"

Boruto was standing at the kitchen's door with a gentle smile "I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading home... so... goodnight" he said.

His teammate smiled back at him "goodnight Boruto... see you tomorrow..."

he turned around to leave

"Boruto..." His master called "yes?"

"Thank you..."

And smile tugged at the blond's lips "you're welcome..."

...

Sakura yawned walking into the kitchen. A delicious smell attracted her along with the giggles of Sarada.

"PAPA! Why are you staring at the fish?! Just start cutting it already!"

"I'm concentrating Sarada" he answered

"Whatever papa! If you keep concentrating like that you'll end up burning it with amaterasu!" The girl laughed, placing the dishes on the table "Mama! You're right on time... please convince papa to let me cut the fish!"

Sakura grinned at her daughter, her husband's back was facing her but she could see the way his ears blushed.

She knew sasuke Uchiha very well to tell that he was extremely embarrassed.

The Pinkett walked to him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen from behind sensing him stiff. She next put her cheek against his back, feeling his warm body against her was always comfortable.

"What did I do to deserve that? My babies are making me dinner..." she joked.

"Mama tell him that the knife isn't a sword!" Sarada said putting three rice bowls on the table.

"Stop teasing papa Sarada!" Sakura answered, then she stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on the back of her husband's neck, sending a shiver down his spine "I'll do it darling..." she said taking the knife from his hand and skillfully cutting the steamed saumon "It's been a long time since you cooked for me Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke...kun?..." their daughter mocked taking a seat with a sly smile.

The Pinkett laughed a little bit embarrassed. It wasn't the first time she called him Sasuke-kun in front of their daughter.

"So papa used to cook for Mama?" The girl questioned when her parents finally joined at the table "itadakimasu..." the three of them said as they grabbed their chopsticks.

"Yeah... when we were 20 I guess..." sakura started, chewing a piece of saumon "he returned to the village for a while and was complaining about me not eating very well..." she added with a smile towards him.

He coughed with a slight blush on his cheeks and kept staring at the food "you still don't eat well..." he said.

"You were together back then?" Sarada curiously est were shining.

"No" her father simply answered "so you had a crush on mama and you started cooking her meals?" The girl teased him again to which Sakura laughed "I guess he started falling in love with me then... you kissed me the day you came back... ne? Sasuke-kun?" She joked.

The Uchiha patriarch couldn't take it anymore, he turned to his wife and locked eyes with her, his gaze was serious although his face was completely red "I've always been in love with you Sakura, even when I left the village..." he said.

Both of Sakura and Sarada blinked at him silently. It was Sarada who broke the awkward silence with "kyaaaa! This is so cute!" She squealed almost crushing the chopsticks in her fist.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a gentle smile, their daughter was really adorable.

At moments like these, all the pain faded away.

 ** _thanks for the reviews guys please make sure to check on my other story_ SASUSAKU:always coming back to you _it's somehow related to this one._**

 ** _I'll make sure to update soon and correct the mistakes_**

 ** _love ya :)_**


	7. chapter 6

Alone at the bathroom, with the door closed behind her, Sakura leaned over the sink, ready to puke at any moment.

"You're really hurting mama..." she said with a weak smile while rubbing her belly "I don't mind it as long as you grow healthy..."

She took off her pyjamas and stared at her form in the mirror, soon her flat body will be swollen.

She's been in pain for the whole day, her Chakra reserve was empty now and she felt like her body was forcing her organs to produce more of it. The Pinkett reached for the soldier pills she made. They taste horrible and almost no body wants to try them. She took two and swallowed them, grimacing at the weird taste. Naruto once asked her to improve their flavor, she answered him that she was a medic not a cook.

"Sakura? Is everything alright?" Her husband's voice called from the other side of the door with a gentle knock "yeah I'm fine honey... I'll be out in a moment!"

She inhaled and got into the shower. Hoping that the hot water and pills she took will help her get trough this night.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked when she stepped in their bedroom, clean and dressed in her nightgown "I'm feeling better Sasuke-kun... the dinner and shower were great!" She lied as she slipped under the covers beside her husband. The later put down the book her was reading on the bedside table and leaned closer putting his lips on her forehead and kissing her seal.

" I'm glad to hear that..." he pushed her down with his arm till her head rested on the soft pillow with him hovering over her "Sasuke-kun?"

He activated his Sharingan, his eyes scaned her body checking her Chakra level "good..." he finally concluded with a smile, his right eye turning back black. "Now sleep..." the Uchiha brushed some pink locks out of his wife's face, stroking her cheek in the process.

"No..." she answered mimicking a pout " not until you kiss me goodnight Sasuke-kun..."

Her husband chuckled, he loved it when she was that playful.

"Alright then..."

he leaned closer, brushing their lips slightly at first before coming in full contact with her.

He kissed her passionately and with all the love he had for her.

Only her.

And she responded the same way, with her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer deepening their lip lock.

He unfortunately had to end it there, first because he didn't want to go further and lose his self control and second because his sole arm was already getting tired from supporting his weight and he didn't want to crush Sakura "I guess this is enough for now..." he whispered giving her a last peck before rolling to the bedside and turning the lights off.

"Sasuke-kun?" She hesitated as his arm wrapped around her and pulled her against his warm body "yes?" He asked nuzzling his nose in her sweet smelling hair. "Can you promise me that... if something happens to me... that you'll stay the same?"

He pulled away and glanced at her, a little bit startled by her words.

She was what kept him alive, the reason he survived in this world.

He lived for her. And everything he did, everything he said screamed it out loud.

"Nothing will happen to you..." he whispered "I won't let anything happen to you..." he tightened his arm around her.

Definitely not letting anything happen to her.

"I love you Sasuke-kun..." she mumbled with a sleepy voice, already exhausted with all these emotions.

"I love you too..."

...

Two months passed by in the same routine, Sasuke took a well deserved vacation (he's been working none stop for almost 10 years...) to stay and take care of his wife.

She was three months pregnant now and it went smoothly, no accidents, nothing alarming. The medecines and Chakra pills helped her a lot even though she was like all the time tired.

On the other hand, Sarada was busier, since her dad couldn't allow himself to leave his wife's side, she took it upon herself to supervise Boruto's training. The later got angry at the Uchihas father and daughter at first but then he realized he didn't mind Sarada's company at all. Even though she was pushy and kept yelling at him the whole Day. He got to know her better.

"What about a picnic?" He suddenly proposed when they were resting after a long shuriken training "a... picnic?" She blushed, did he just ask her out? On a picnic?

"Well you know... my old man is having a day off tomorrow and your parents are literally rooting at home so... I thought that maybe we could go on a picnic like the old days... but this time with uncle Sasuke here of course..." he explained.

Sarada blushed harder "ooh... right..." she said. She was feeling like an idiot because of her twisted ideas "Well I'll tell them then" the Uchiha smiled.

"Great! I'll tell mom to call aunty Sakura this evening to discuss the details..." Boruto grinned cheerfully to which his teammate giggled " you mean discuss the details with papa..." she joked "your dad?!"

Sarada nodded "His the one doing the house work now...you know, cooking, cleaning and stuff..."

The blond's jaw dropped, he couldn't imagine his master wearing an apron, tying his hair and walking around the house cleaning and cooking with a single hand. The only thought of it was disturbing.

The Uchiha laughed at his reaction "believe me... he looks just adorable..." she said as she pulled her glasses to clean them from the dust that accumulated during the training.

Adorable wasn't the right adjective to describe the Uchiha patriarch but it was definitely suitable for his daughter.

He stared at her eyes leaning a little bit closer. His behavior wasn't unnoticed by the young Uchiha who blushed as soon as her black orbs met his.

"So beautiful..."

It would be an understatement to say that she slapped him because the young girl actually sent him flying for about 500m.

"pervert!" She screamed before realising the deadly punch she gave to her teammate.

"ow Sarada what was that for!" The blond muttered, rubbing his cheek " I think you dislocated my jaw... ow!"

"You... you should know better than surprise me like that Boruto-kun!" Sarada protested with a red face before suddenly covering her mouth with her hands.

did she just say "Boruto-kun"?

it didn't seem to be unnoticed by the Uzumaki who stared at her with a lifted eyebrow "kun?"

"nevermind! forget about that!" She yelled then turned around to hide her face "you.. you should go get your jaw checked by Shizune-san... the training for today is over" she added before starting to run away leaving a startled Boruto behind her.

Uchihas were really weird.


	8. chapter 7

"Listen Mebuki... I can take care of everything... go home..."

"I'm not going till I finish preparing my special soup to my darling daughter so shut up Uchiha!"

Sasuke sighed annoyed at the old woman, when he first met Sakura's parent he immediately understood from where his wife's pushy annoying character came... but also her kindness.

"ooh Sasuke-kun is annoyed" the Pinkett teased with a chuckle wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and giving him a little kiss in the cheek.

"well he better not be... he's not the only one who loves you here anyway" her mother added, still focused on her cooking "and please Sakura... will you stop acting like young teenagers in love?... it makes me feel old"

Sakura laughed and held on him tightly " we are young... and we are in love..deal with it..." she mused pulling her tongue out at her blonde mother, the later chuckled lightly.

few years ago, she remembered how her daughter was lonely, at her eighteenth birthday Sakura decided to move on in her on flat. she spent most of her time over working herself trying to forget about her loneliness. back then, her mother hated the Uchiha for what he did to her daughter and what he was doing to her, leaving the village with a promess that he'll come back to her.

the way she saw Sasuke changed right after they came back to the village with baby Sarada. he sure wasn't talkative, not very affectionate in public, but the way he looked at Sakura and their daughter said it all. he was head over heels in love with her cherry blossom.

even now she didn't like him so much, he was gloomy and grumpy all the time, not very social and missing every family reunion. that without forgetting to add that hell long mission of his. but she accepted him, he loved her daughter and grand daughter and made them happy, what else could she ask for?

"here... done" Mebuki finally said, turning off the fire "make sure to have it warm sweetheart" she continued regarding Sakura with a sweet smile.

"And you..." the blonde glared at Sasuke, intensifying the wrinkles on her face "take care well of my daughter and grand children or you're dead..." she threatened and much to her surprise Sasuke just nodded and said "yes.."

she glared at him for few more seconds before turning again to her daughter and rubbing her slightly swollen belly "at least this time I'm here with you... unless you decide to run away again" a giggle escaped the pink haired woman "Thank you mama..." and she pulled her mother in a tight hug.

...

"Papa?... hey papa wake up..."

Sarada was poking her father's cheek, trying to make him open his eyes. in a normal day, he'd wake up just by the sound of her coming into the house, he had a kage level anyway. but lately the Uchiha was really tired, he took every opportunity he got to fall sound asleep.

"Sakura... you're annoying... let me sleep..." he groaned not bothering to open his eyes.

the young girl gaped at him "okay..." she whispered with a sly smirk and sat down next to his feet on the couch "well papa... you know... there is that guy I like and..." she said loudly, trying to sound as more convincing as possible.

like magic, her father suddenly opened his eyes and jumped to sit next to her "you what? what... what did you just say?" He mumbled with a worried voice.

Sarada cleared her throat "I said there is a guy I like..." she nearly laughed when she saw her father's eye widening "you... you're not serious.. are you?" He carried on. the brunette couldn't help it anymore, she burst out laughing "come on papa!" She gave him a little punch on the shoulder of his missing arm "even if I liked someone... I won't tell you" she added on the purpose to tease him further more as she got up and headed towards the kitchen, pretty sure that her father will follow her.

"why not?" He finally asked irritated. the Uchiha teenager pulled a juice packet from the fridge and purred her some in a glass, she didn't bother to ask her father weither her wanted it, she knew he hated sweet things.

"well... I don't know... you didn't tell mama you liked her till you were 20 or I don't know how old..." she said taking a sip from her drink with a devilish smile "or did you actually tell her?"

Sasuke snorted "It's none of your business..." he said pulling another smile from his daughter "and mine is not of yours too..." she concluded almost innocently.

the Uchiha wanted to groan but instead let out a slight chuckle "you really are annoying Sarada..." he sighed "just like your mother"

"It's called genetics papa... I gained my mama's annoying genes" the brunette said adjusting her glasses.

a soft smile tugged Sasuke's lips, this reminded him of how he and his beloved wife tease each other mutually.

he decided he wasn't losing the game, instead of showing Sarada that he felt a little bit jealous, he's going to tease her too and he knew exactly how.

he grabbed a tomato from the bowl on the table and took a seat, gesturing to his Sarada to sit in front of him.

"So... it's Boruto then?" He said nonchalantly, taking a bite from the plump tomato.

Sarada's face flushed red "no!" She almost yelled "I... Boruto and I are... we are... just friends!" She carried on, looking away to avoid her dad's amused gaze "friends?" He questioned after swallowing the last of his fruit.

"teammates!" Sarada corrected "and... and there is nothing else... between us... nothing aside from training..."

"That's the exact same thing your father used to say when Naruto teased him"

they both stared at the Pinkett who stood by the door frame with a soft smile, she took some steps forward and sat beside Sasuke.

"you should be resting...you spent the whole morning walking around the village with your mom..." her husband said with a frown and she shrugged him "oh come on darling... that was nothing, and I slept the whole afternoon after all..." she whined with a pout on her lower lip making her husband sigh, he lost.

"So.., Hokage Sama used to tease dad? about?" The curious girl asked receiving a laugh from her pink haired mother " about me " she said poking her husband's arm. the later was staring away, his ears were blushing " remember that day Hinata-chan had to knock you both out? because Naruto didn't stop teasing you and you just snapped and fought him? remember?"

"The idiot deserved that beating..."

" and you deserved yours too... I remember how worried Hinata was when she came to the hospital and told me that she had to knock you out"

"wait... wait... aunty Hinata knocked dad out?" Sarada interrupted with wide eyes.

"yeah... she hit him right in the Chakra point..." sakura carried on with a laugh.

"that's not funny..." her husband scowled.

"well... it was a little bit embarrassing since you and Naruto were fighting over me..."

"he should have known better than say those things..."

"what things?"

The Uchiha couple suddenly stopped, remembering the presence of their daughter in the room, Sakura blushed slightly "ehm... nothing important... some... adult things... yes, adult things..." she said clearing her throat.

"adult things?..." Sarada lifted a brow "you know you two are so nasty, don't you?" she scolded her parents and stood up " I'm going to my room... I don't want to hear about your escapades or whatever...eww"

by the time Sarada closed her room's door, Sasuke glared at his wife "what?" she said with an innocent voice

"I sometimes wonder what you're telling Sarada in those girls talk of yours" he said with a sigh.

Sakura pouted "girl things"

"girl things huh?" He lifted an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead "you know you two are very annoying..." he said softly resting his head on top of hers "but I love you... you add colors to my life..."

the Pinkett nuzzled her face in his neck "I have a feeling... this one will be as quiet as his papa" she said rubbing her belly and feeling the chuckle In her husband's throat.

"hey... love birds!" their daughter called from the door "I forgot to tell you... we're going on a picnic with the Uzumakis tomorrow, aunt Hinata is going to call to Plan everything. .." she said before heading back to her room.

Sasuke was a little bit embarrassed to be caught by his daughter while having such an intimate moment with his wife, it wasn't like the time she caught them making out on the couch but it was embarrassing anyway.

since that day Sarada took every possible opportunity to call them "love birds". she was delighted anyway, her father never show any sign of affection in public or in front of her, she just wanted to see them kissing for once, but she didn't expect to catch them in the middle of a heated make out session.

that day, her team finished their mission earlier than expected and she headed home immediately, eager to tell her parents about how she knocked three rogues on her own. when she came into the house, all she could hear were her mother's muffled moans.

the first thing that came into her mind is that her mom was hurt and she rushed to the living room only to find her pink haired mother sitting on top of her father's lap, straddling his hips with her legs, her hands cupping his cheeks and his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as possible while they litterally devoured each others face with deep kisses. the brunette stared at them unable to say anything (and almost amazed...) it was her mother who opened her eyes to notice her first and pull away from her husband's embrace, leaving him surprised until he noticed their girl standing there and covered his red face with his palm.

Sarada chuckled at the memory as she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. she knew her parents had a "very intimate relationship" in private, but that day she was delighted to see her father's other side, even though the embarrassed poor man couldn't look at her in the eyes for the entire next week. but it was worth it.

...

"It's a nice day isn't it?" The byakugan princess said as she set the basket on the cover and stretched her arms, it was sunny morning "yeah..." Sakura sighed with relief as she sat, happy to rest her feet.

"aunty Sakura's belly is growing" the youngest Uzumaki noticed earning a smile and a nod from the concerned Pinkett "yeah... and it will grow bigger and bigger and then the baby will come out..." she said pinching the girl's nose, Himawari giggled "what are you gonna name him?" she asked.

"who told you he's a boy?" The Uchiha patriarch said as he joined them, he leaned to his wife and handed her a bottle of water and two Chakra pills "your Chakra is low..." he noticed.

"It's a boy..." Himawari confirmed "I know it is a little boy..." she crossed her arms with a defying pose.

"Whatever Hima-chan... you can't know just like that" her brother said, arriving with his dad and Sarada who were chatting about some jutsu.

"well jokes on you I know... because I saw him" she said pulling her tongue out before turning to run away with a giggle leaving everyone gaping at her.

"the byakugan..." Hinata finally whispered "sense when does she control it so easily?" she asked but the question wwas more to her.

"teme you should thank my lovely daughter she just told you what your child's gender is" Naruto said proudly.

"You know you should be worried now dad... we don't know when Himawari may have used her eyes... and... what she saw..." Boruto noticed watching as the colors pulled from his father's face "oh no..." the later whispered and gulped.

"specially if she had your perverted genes..." Sasuke joked earning a glare from his best friend.

"Papa! come play with me!"

"coming sweetheart!" The blonde yelled and giving sasuke another glare he leaved to his daughter.

the rest of them kept silent for a while until Hinata broke the silence "hm... I'm sorry about that... you should have probably known in a better way..." she apologised but Sakura shrugged her "It's alright... that was alright that was a special way to know... ne? darling? Sarada?" she said looking at her daughter and husband who nodded in the same way.

"So... thought about the names?" The hyuuga asked as she pulled the juices and sandwiches from the basket.

Sakura shook her head taking the sandwich that was handed to her and taking a bite "we were occupied with... with my health problems so we didn't have too much time to think about names..."

"how about we name him after my uncle?" Sarada suggested with a bright smile "itachi?"

Sasuke tensed and the three of them felt it "no..." he said before getting up on his feet "Boruto... come with me..." he ordered without turning around as he walked away.

the blonde stared at him startled before standing up and following him.

"Did... I say something wrong?" Sarada finally asked the two women with a shocked voice.

"No no honey... it's just, your papa doesn't like to be reminded of his family..." Sakura reassured her "I... when I was pregnant the first time... I suggested we name you after his mother and he told me that no child of his should carry a name of the deceased Uchiha clan... it would remind him of them all the time..." she explained.

Sarada was confused, she knew her father was the last of his Clan, but didn't know what happened to them, how one of the most stronger clans of the shinobi world disappeared.

"why?" she mumbled.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged a worried look "I... can't tell you honey... I promised your dad that I won't..." The Pinkett apologised

"fine..." he daughter muttered as she stood and walked away "it's nothing new anyway... you two are so secretive about your past..."

"Sarada... where are you going sweetheart?" she heard the worried voice of her mother call from behind

"I'm going to ask him"


	9. Chapter 8

"uncle? are you okay?"

The blonde Uzumaki kept staring at his master as he walked beside him, the older man was silent as usual but something felt wrong especially with the sudden way he left the others.

with his hands behind his head, Boruto turned to look at the sky "well... I don't know what's wrong... or why did you bring me with you... but..." he said as he watched the with cotton clouds "Sarada may be upset with you right now... what was that all about?"

Sasuke's jaw tightened as he kept leading the way towards the lake "I know..." was all he managed to say, his pupil sighed "I guess you won't tell me, would you?" He said in disappointment.

they finally reached their destination, the small lake was calm with some birds flying around it, enjoying the good weather and the cool water.

"Boruto... you made progress with your Katon, didn't you?" it was Sasuke's turn to ask questions, the blonde nodded, he knew his master was trying to forget about whatever bugged him with training "show me..."

without any further talk, Boruto stepped ahead and formed the necessary hand seals for the fireball jutsu, inhaled deeply before lunching fire from his mouth into the lake, making the water boil and some of it even evaporate.

the size wasn't impressive but it was affective, the fireball could certainly cause damages in the battle field.

the breathless blonde turned to face Sasuke with sparkling eyes "so?" He said with a proud grin "I improved, didn't I?"

The Uchiha's lips tugged in a small smirk "you sure did... and without cheating this time..." he joked as his pupil flinched "oh come on you didn't have to bring that up again!" He complained with a pout.

"But you still have to train and you sure know that..." Sasuke added more seriously and his disciple nodded "you can count on me dattebasa!"

...

"annoying... very very annoying... why do they keep all of this from me? I am an Uchiha I have the right to know what the hell happened to the rest of my clan! Shannaro! " Sarada muttered to herself as she walked through the forest, looking for her father " and what on earth was that attitude?! just walking away and taking Boruto with him! I mean the poor boy didn't eat anything!" She carried on and her stomach growled reminding her that she didn't either, the raven haired girl sighed "and look at me... talking to myself like a fool..."

after few more steps, she reached a clearing with a medium sized lake on it, steam flew from the water making the air around her warmer. she scanned the area and finally noticed her father and her teammate sitting under the shadow of a tree. Both of them were silent, while Boruto was staring at the sky her father's eyes were closed and it seemed like he was meditating.

"okay... let's go..." she whispered to encourage herself, she wasn't an idiot, she knew it was a delicate subject to discuss with him but she also hated to be kept in the shadows.

"Sarada?"

Sasuke's eyes opened when the blonde finally said her name, in fact the Uchiha sensed his daughter's presence few minutes prior and waited for her to make her appearance.

"Papa... we need to talk..." she said as stern as possible.

Boruto gulped as he recognized the voice tone of his teammate, whenever she talked like _that_ he was cent per cent sure something bad is going to happen. he looked at the father and daughter for and while and decided he had nothing to do here "I think I should go before Hima-chan finishes the whole cake..." he said with an embarrassed chuckle as he stood and started walking past the young girl. the latter grabbed his forearm "Boruto... stay" she said with the same tone and he stood still, frozen as he gulped again.

Sasuke finally sighed "what is it Sarada?"

"what happened to your family papa?"

"I can't tell you"

"why not?!"

"because it has nothing to do with you..." he said as he stood up to walk away

"nothing ever has something to do with me when it comes to your past!" The raven haired girl exploded, eyes shifting red " I need to know who you are! I need to know what happened to my clan!"

"quiet!" He lifted his voice, and as if he regretted it he immediately said as soft as possible "please... shut up Sarada... it's for the best, it took me years to burry that and I don't want to bring it up again... maybe one day I'll tell you, but I'm not ready yet..."

with these words said he walked away and quickly disappeared from the teenagers sight, Boruto let out a breath he was holding since the start of the dialogue between the two Uchihas.

he glanced as his teammate when he felt her hand shake on his forearm, furious tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and she suddenly took her glasses of and rubbed them away.

like nothing happened, she put her glassesback and turned to face the blonde with a cheery smile "shall we go back? I'm starving..."

Boruto was startled but nodded anyway and followed her back to where their families were reunited. that was really a strange behaviour from Sarada.

...

"Boruto, Sarada... you're back!" Hinata said cheerfully when the pair finally reappeared "where is your father?" she asked filling their plates with cake as they sat down.

" he needs some time..." Sarada answered "thanks..." she said as she grabbed her plate.

"well... I just wanted to tell you that your mom was feeling off and she went home, Naruto sent a clone with her so don't worry" the Hyuuga said gently and Sarada nodded digging into her cake.

"knowing them, Sakura-chan and Sasuke teme are already... ow!" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as his wife elbowed him in the stomach giving him the "there are children here" look, her husband enjoyed making jokes about his old teammates intimacy.

Boruto shook his head desperately "seriously dad? you had to say that now in front of Sarada?"

The ink haired girl giggled "It's okay Boruto... it's not like I don't know how _intimate_ they get when I'm not around..." she joked as she swallowed a bite of her cake and gave the Hokage a sly smile, the older blonde extended his fist and bumped it against Sarada's.

Boruto gaped at the scene, since when were they complices? "well they have to learn to be discret, nee Sarada-chan?" The Hokage stated with a wink towards the girl earning another elbow in his rib cage "darling stop it!" Hinata whispered glancing at her daughter who was playing few feets away "Himawari may hear you!"

"hehe right... sorry about that..." the Uzumaki apologised scratching the back of his head with embarrassment and earning a sigh from both his wife and son and a chuckle from the young Uchiha.

...

 ** _sorry guys this chapter is a little bit short and not very eventful, I'm short on ideas for the moment... I hope you like it anyway and I promise the next one will be better._**

 ** _thanks for reviewing, I'll make sure to correct the mistakes as soon as possible_**

 ** _see you soon 3_**


	10. chapter 9

Sarada Uchiha could swear that the cutest thing she'd ever witness is the sight of her parents together, sound asleep on the couch.

this is how she found them when she came back home later that afternoon, the Uchiha patriarch was laying in a rather uncomfortable angle while his wife laid on top of him resting her small body between his legs.

part of Sarada was glad they were asleep, and fully _dressed._ she'd hate to walk on them in a more intimate position.

at the sight of how peaceful they looked together, she forgot she was mad at them in the first place.

she almost laughed at herself remembering the time she doubted their relationship, a year ago. since the day her father came back home, he proved her wrong. and like lord seventh said, the couple has to learn how to keep quiet during their intimate time.

the first time she heard them was the night before her first chunin exam. the loud moans first scared her when she woke up but then understanding hit her like a train and she wished she didn't hear them at all.

the next morning, both of her parents seemed to be glowing and she smirked slyly at that. the matter was a nice one to tease her mother with.

from that night, the strange noises didn't annoy her anymore. they'd wake her up some times but she'd immediately return to sleep with a smile on her lips and a promise to tease them the next morning although she never mentioned to them that she could hear them.

she only told the Hokage once, and the older man laughed loudly and told her it was a normal thing since her parents were _madly in love_ with each other and her father was rather a man of actions, mentioning something about sexual tension between them since teenage with the way they used and still look at each other.

it would be awkward to discuss such a thing with any other adult but this one was Naruto, the best friend of both her parents and she could consider him sort of hers too. and he was a generous source of information whenever needed.

"Wake up sleepy head..." she finally leaned and whispered in her father's ear, she doesn't want him to wake up with a source back with that position.

the Uchiha groaned and squeezed his eyes before finally opening them "What's wrong Sarada?" He mumbled, in an attempt to keep his wife asleep.

"you're gonna hurt your back if you stay like that papa... carry mama to the bedroom..." the raven haired girl stood back to give him some space to move.

her father stared at the sleeping form of his wife with a microscopic blush on his cheeks then shifted slightly, activating his doujoutsu to summon a Susanno arm to replace his missing one and carry his wife bridal style to their bedroom.

Sarada followed him, quite surprised by the glowing purple left arm of her father, and watched him tuck her mother in bed and cover her. placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

the two of them exited the room quietly and once back to the living area, Sarada couldn't restrain herself anymore.

"you can use two arms papa? why don't you do that more often?"

"it consumes a lot of Chakra..." he said as he grabbed one of Sakura's book from the bookshelf.

the young Uchiha nodded in understanding.

"How did you gain these powers papa?" She kept asking trying to avoid the awkward silence. she would be lying to say that she wasn't interested by her father's eyes.

the latter sat on the couch and opened the book staring at it for a while, he only spoke when she was about to whine "the sharingan involves when the carrier faces strong emotions... that's all what you need to know now..."

"emotions like what?"

"fear... anger... hatred..." he sited "even love..."

"and which one did you experience to get that power?"

Sasuke stared blankly at the pages in front of him

"loss... the loss of someone I loved..."

...

Sakura noticed that her child was picking at her food, which was unusual for the young girl since she made her favorite meal for dinner (trying somehow to get rid of the guilt that burdened her all day long...)

"Sarada sweetheart is everything alright?" She finally asked.

the girl looked at her and gave her a small fake smile "yeah mama it's okay... I just ate a lot of sweets at Boruto's place and don't feel too hungry right now..."

sakura nodded in understanding, even though she wasn't convinced.

"where is your dad?"

"he left before you wake up... he said he'd go spar or something..."

"oh I see..." the Pinkett said "I was hoping to go on a walk... but since he's not here, you wanna join me?"

Sarada stared at her mother for a while "okay..."

"hey Mama... when did papa get that power in his eyes?" she asked once they were outside walking in the empty quiet street

"you mean the mangekyou?... hmm... I guess he was around 16 or 17 then..."

Sarada gazed in front of her, she knew her dad was orphaned at the age of 8, so it wasn't his family that he lost then.

could it be that he was in love with someone else right then?

Lord seventh told her that her parents were in love since they were genins, or at least her mother was madly in love while her father couldn't figure out what he felt for her.

"Did papa have a girlfriend back then?"

The question startled Sakura, Sasuke didn't want to tell her much about the time he spent with orochimaru or team taka but she was sure he wasn't involved in any kind of relationships.

"No I don't think so... your father was kind of _busy_ at this time, he didn't have time for such things..."

"not even for you?"

"not even for me"

"but uncle Naruto said you two were in love since your genin days..."

"Well if he was in love with me he didn't knew it back then" Sakura giggled but much to her surprise her daughter was still having that annoyed expression on her face.

"you said he wasn't at the village at that time... how could you be so sure he didn't have a girlfriend or... I don't know... loved someone?"

Sakura stared at her daughter with wide eyes

"what's wrong Sarada?"

"nothing.."

"when you start asking such questions Sarada I know something is bugging you... so tell me, what happened between you two? because I know he didn't leave just like that..."

"nothing happened..."

"Sarada.."

"the sharingan involves with strong emotions..."

"huh?"

"Papa said his involved after he lost someone he loved..."

"ooh... and he didn't tell you who was it?"

"No..."

surprisingly, Sakura laughed "you're my daughter indeed..."

Sarada pouted "that's not funny... do you know who is it?"

"Yes... and I'll tell you but it will be our little secret okay?"

The Uchiha's eyes sparkled "Sure mama!"

"okay then let's go..." the Pinkett said, rounding a corner

"where?"

"the graveyards... the monumental stone of the fourth shinobi world war... it's time for you two to meet him" she said rubbing her swollen belly.

...

"Sakura? Sarada?"

The house was dark and empty, he hoped they were asleep at first but he couldn't feel any living soul around.

Sasuke got more worried when he came into the kitchen to find the plates on the table, full with food that was barely touched.

something or someone interrupted their meal.

"dammit..." he swore as he grabbed his sword and cloak and run outside.


	11. chapter 10

_Itachi Uchiha_. _a loving brother, and a hero to the hidden leaf_.

Sarada stood silently in front of the stone for a while "I thought papa lost all of his family when his was eight..." she whispered still staring at the craving on the stone.

"itachi-san survived too... but when he died, it was a shock for your father. he loved him so much it was unbearable" Sakura explained " I sometimes get jealous of him... the way he talks about him and all..." she added with a chuckle.

"What did he look like?"

"much like your father, he reassembled Him a lot..."

"and how... how did he die?"

"he was sick... it hit him all of a sudden... he came back during the war with the edo tensei and stopped it..."

"Did you know him?"

"No... I didn't have the opportunity to meet him properly before his death... but the way your father talks about him, I know he is a loving brother, the kind of older sibling I want you to be Sarada" the Pinkett put her hand over her belly.

Sarada nodded and looked back at the stone "I imagine how it affected papa... to face uncle itachi's death"

Sakura smiled at that, she knew her daughter was kind.

"you tell me... it was hell" she answered with a giggle "now let's go back home... it's getting cold..."

"okay mama" the young Uchiha nodded then turned towards the stone "goodnight uncle Itachi... it was nice to meet you finally"

...

Boruto was a curious child, when Sarada seemed to drop the matter he couldn't get it out of his mind.

what happened to the Uchiha clan?

he faced all the possibilities, a sickness can't erase them in one night, it didn't happen during war or when the ninetails was unleashed at the birth of his father...

it left him with just one theory.

someone killed them all.

someone was strong enough to finish the mightiest Clan in the shinobi world in one night.

but who was that strong ?

the blond rolled in his bed again and watched the ceiling.

if that person was that strong, how did Sasuke manage to survive?

he groaned with confusion and closed his eyes to try to sleep.

it was useless.

during dinner he tried to fish for some pieces of information from his parents but they saw clear into his plans : none of them gave him a hint.

the Web also has nothing to tell him, whenever he searched it his computer lagged.

the only place that could contain useful information was the Hokage's library, but only high ranked shinobies were allowed in.

he sighed in frustration.

it all led to nothing... unless...

unless he took the form of his master and got into the library, with the Uchiha staying at home lately, he wouldn't risk having two Sasukes walking around the village and he was good enough in the henge no jutsu.

with that plan established, he finally found peace and went to sleep.

...

"you know how careless that was Sakura."

they were finally alone in their bedroom after Sarada went to sleep

"I wanted to go for a walk Sasuke-kun... I don't see what's the problem about that..." His pink haired wife answered as she dried her hair with a towel before grabbing a comb.

"you didn't tell me..."

"You never do tell me when you disappear too darling..."

"It's not the same.."

"Well it's not the same because Sarada and I only went on a walk which is something we do all the time... while you always disappear to go on some dangerous mission, in some dangerous dimension and you never see me complaining..." she said with a pout as she combed her pink locks.

her husband sighed and sat beside her on the edge of the bed "I was worried... I thought something happened to you..." he justified his attitude which earned him a tender smile from his wife.

"I know..." she leaned and kissed his temple "but you know that if something happened to us... you wouldn't have found the house in the first place..." she added with a chuckle.

Sasuke turned to face her and rested his forehead on hers, inhaling her floral sent "how is the baby?" He whispered as he put his hand on her belly.

"he's fine... he's been calm today..."

"That's good..."

he closed his eyes and leaned forward to put a soft kiss on his wife's lips then pulled away from her "I'm gonna take a shower... go to sleep..."

"nope... I'm gonna wait for you darling..."

"Sakura..." he warned

"what? I want to have some sexy time with my handsome ladykiller husband... isn't it allowed?" she complained with a pout.

Sasuke knew better than arguing with her, he already experienced Sakura's hormones during pregnancy and he wasn't willing to see the monster she may turn into if he refused to her. with a sigh he shook his head "okay... I'll be back in second..."

"take your time honey..." she answered innocently.

...

"So how was last night papa? had fun?"

Sasuke glared at his daughter, who was smirking in front of him "I don't know what you're talking about..." he answered as he calmly sipped from his coffee.

"well... I'm sure mama does... nee mama?" The Pinkett nearly jumped around when her daughter called her "huh?"

The black haired girl laughed "you should see your faces you two.." she said as she stood up "I'm off... I'll go to train, have a nice day!"

and as she walked past her mother, she stood on her tip toes and whispered in her ear "you forgot to heal that hickey on papa's right collar bone..."

Sakura turned tomato red as her daughter giggled and ran away.

she loved those mornings when she got the opportunity to tease both of them during breakfast.

"Oi! Sarada!"

She turned towards the familiar voice "good morning Boruto!" She greeted.

"you seem cheerful today..." the blond noticed

"what? do I look dull in other days?"

"No... no... it's just... I don't know... he hehe. .." Boruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"mitsuki is still on his mission..."

"yeah..."

"shall we get one to busy ourselves?" Sarada suggested but her friend shook his head with a no.

"I have some plans for today..."

"plans?"

"Yup..."

"You have a date?"

"No! what... why would you think that?" Boruto complained

"you said you had plans... when boys say that it's usually because their going out with some girl..." she teased

"well not that kind of plans... I actually planned something very interesting..." he hesitated for a second "you can join me... maybe.."

"are you going to pull some prank Boruto? because I'm warning you.."

"No! no... well actually sort of... but I wouldn't call it a prank..."

the girl rolled her eyes "what are you gonna do Boruto?"

"I'll sneak into the Hokage's library" he stated proudly and Sarada blinked at him "what?!"

"You heard me"

"but... we're not allowed to!"

"who said I'll go as myself..."

"but... why?"

Boruto furrowed "Don't tell me that you dropped it Sarada... I know very well that you want to know what happened to your clan.."

the girl flinched "I... I want to... but if you get caught.. if we get caught..."

"trust me Sarada... they won't catch us" he assured with a wide grin.


	12. chapter 11

"now you know if someone could act like your mother then it's definitely you Sarada"

"this is embarrassing..." the young Uchiha said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Boruto and Sarada were already disguised as the Uchiha couple, it was easy with the blond's skills in the henge. they looked exactly like his teammate's parents, they only had to act like them which was also easy for both of them, since Sarada's personality took after her mother's and he... well he spent too much time with the Uchiha's patriarch and at the opposite of what too many people thought, the young Uzumaki was very observant and he could try to act exactly as his master does.

they made the jutsu at one small alley not very far from the Hokage's tower to attract the less possible attention to them.

"good morning Sasuke-san, Sakura-san" one of the guards greeted them with a bow "came for business I assume?"

The dark haired man nodded "Aa... is lord seventh in his office?" He said while his companion gave the guards a gentle smile

"yes, he is... I think you know the way"

"Sure... thanks"

the pair walked up the stairs and when they were finally sure they were alone let out a breath they were holding "I underestimated you Boruto... you really can act like papa..." Sarada said with a chuckle while her friend gave her a wide grin, it was weird enough to see it in her father's face to make her laugh.

"hey Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!"

They almost froze inin their spot when they heard the familiar voice of Naruto "you're making lame jokes again teme?" He said as he walked towards them with a smirk

"none of your business dobe..."

Sarada was impressed by her teammate talent, very impressed.

"Sakura-chan what did he tell you to make you laugh that loud?"

Sarada was quite surprised she was left speechless for a moment

"eh...hmm... it's something private..." she managed to mumble.

the Hokage gave them a weird look "eww... you two are just... I don't know how does Sarada survive in your presence..."

Sarada laughed again earning a glare from her teammate "sorry... Naruto that was just funny... you talk just like her"

"I've gotta make sure our daughter spends less time around this dobe then"

the concerned was about to yell "no!" When she remembered their cover

"yeah... sure darling" she added instead with a light chuckle.

Naruto smiled "so how is little baby Uchiha?"

"he's fine... we're doing well..."

"It's nice to see you two around here you know... I was starting to get bored of all of this paperwork and was about to go grab some Ramen but now..."

"actually Naruto... we're here for a reason" the raven haired man cut him

"huh?"

"we want to do some research in the library..." he clarified

"research? about what?"

"we think we may find a way to reduce the Chakra consommation in my body till I give birth..."

It was Boruto's turn to be impressed, Sarada was for sure very smart.

"ehm... okay don't say anything... I'm not sure I can understand just go ahead... you know where it is, I'm going to ichiraku..."

the pair nodded while Naruto smirked "and behave yourself okay?" He added with a wink.

...

"this is one hell of a library!" Sarada exclaimed once they were inside, Boruto left the door half opened so no one could suspect anything.

"I don't know why they call it the Hokage's library... it's not like dad did read two books at least from here..." the blond commented receiving an elbow from his friend "I'm just kidding..." he complained.

"shut up and let's start searching... the sooner we finish the better it is"

"alright... we need to find the Uchiha's aisle"

"you've been here before?"

"Yes... I used my mother's form when I once got curious about the tailed beasts..."

"huh?"

"nothing interesting... here we are..."

they reached a bookshelf that contained many books and scrolls, Sarada recognized some of them, she saw them from time to time since her father came back home.

"well... let's see... we need something about the history of the Uchiha clan..." Boruto said as he pulled a pill of dusty book "nah... that's too old..." he said as he threw one behind him

"hey! this is delicate you idiot!" Sarada complained as she grabbed the discarded item to return it to the bookshelf when suddenly her eyes fell on a scroll... the title made her gasp

"the Uchiha clan massacre mission"

...

"you seriously should stop doing that..."

"You don't like it?"

"No... but it leaves a mark and your not in a state that allows you to heal it..."

"You don't allow me to heal it Sasuke-kun... it barely takes some Chakra... it's just a hickey, not a deep wound..."

"Whatever..."

"or... do you actually like it and want to keep it? Nee Sasuke-kun? I'm right?"

The Uchiha patriarch snorted, she was annoying him again.

he was washing the dishes and she insisted to help him so he allowed her to dry them... his face flushed a little, of course he liked it when his wife do such thing to him but to have his daughter see the red mark was very embarrassing.

"just avoid my neck and shoulders next time..." he managed to mumble and his wife laughed "okay darling..."

she tip toed to kiss him on his jaw but as she returned to her normal height, she suddenly dropped the dishe she was holding in her hands as she winced with pain.

instantly she found her husband leaning above her with a worried look as his arm wrapped around her before she could fell

"Sakura!"

The Pinkett winced again, her whole body shuddered this time, it felt as if something was cutting her insides.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and scanned her body, her Chakra reserve was almost empty... but he just checked it two hours ago and made sure it was full. more importantly, the little bundle in her womb was trying to pull inexistant Chakra from her body and her organs were forced to surpass their limits.

"Sakura... I'm gonna push some of my Chakra inside your body, it may feel uncomfortable but please bare it for me..." he said as he laid her on the ground and managed to unbutton her dress, revealing her torso.

the woman was almost unconscious, she didn't understand what he said but heard him talk anyway so she just nodded, she trusted Him.

receiving her agreement, Sasuke put his hand on her left breast and inhaled deeply.

he wasn't a medic like her but kneknew enough to manage to pull some of his Chakra and push it into her vital points, it will keep her alive until he got some real medic to help her.

he made a clone who walked immediately towards the phone while he started his task.

purple Chakra started glowing from his hand to seep into his panting wife's chest. the latter made a sharp cry before passing completely out

"Sakura! don't pass out please!... fuck!" He swore trying to concentrate on his hand.

the clone grabbed the phone and hurriedly composed the first number that came into his mind, the Uzumakis.

"Hello?" te soft voice of Hinata answered.

"Sakura passed out! we need help!"

"wh... I'll call tsunade-sama! take her to the hospital right now!"

"I can't I have to keep pushing Chakra into her body so that her organs don't give in!

"then teleport Sasuke-kun!!"

he'll thank Hinata later for this brilliant idea

"hurry up! I'm gonna join you as soon aas possible!" She yelled on the other end of the line and turned it off.

"Sakura... please stay alive... I promise I'll take you out of this..." he whispered to his wife as a tear threatened to fall from his eye, he was scared and shaking but it was no time to panic, he needs to teleport them to the hospital immediately.

...

"Sasuke-kun!"

The hyuuga princess called as she ran through the hall, the raven haired man was sitting silently on a bench, his face hidden by his thick black hair.

it didn't take a genius to notice that he's been crying, and that actually he was shaking right then while he's hand was clenched on a fist on his knee.

Hinata gulped and took a seat beside him, one of the medics already told her that tsunade was still taking care of the Uchiha's wife.

the woman hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it gently "It's okay Sasuke-kun... she is going to be okay... tsunade-sama is skilled and Sakura-chan is strong..." she said as soft as possible.

"I'm... I'm a selfish bastard..." the Uchiha beside her suddenly whispered

"no Sasuke-kun..." her answer came after a while

"I am... Sakura could have lived happily with anyone else... she could...could have forgotten about me and moved on... she could be now having a nice day with her family..." he halted for a second, his breath was accelerating "but I was selfish enough to keep pushing myself into her life... I... ruined her... I doomed her with this shitty cursed blood of mine..." he let out a sob, before raising his head to look at his best friend's wife "but I love her... I couldn't let her go... I can't let her go I'm nothing without Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun please calm down..."

"everything that I love is doomed... everything is taken from me... why has it to be me?!!" He wrapped his arm around his shaky body while he started panting loudly.

the almighty Sasuke Uchiha was having a panic attack.

"It's not your fault..."

"It's all my fault!" He snapped "if I didn't love her none of that would have happened!"

The surprised Hinata stood still for a while before letting a sigh, he gave her no other choice, she started to wonder for how many times she had to knock him out already...

with a swift move and without warning, she hit him in his Chakra centre, his shaky body fell immediately limp and she readjusted him on the bench in the most comfortable position possible for him "I'm sorry..." she finally said watching his almost innocent, unconscious tear stained face. she never saw him this vulnerable before, she could almost feel the guilt that burdened him.

Hinata sighed again and turned her attention to the closed door in front of her, she closed her eyes and clenched her hands hoping and prying to every God she knew that Sakura was okay.

 **000**

 ** _well that was a dramatic chapter, wasn't it?_**

 ** _thanks for reading and reviewing guys, it's encourages me to keep writing and improve my style (I actually think I did improve since the beginning... don't you think so?)_**

 ** _criticism and advice are always welcomed so don't hold yourself and tell me what you think_**

 ** _love you all_**


	13. chapter 12

Boruto and Sarada were laying side by side on the grass, watching the bleu sky, the blond stole from time to time some glances towards his teammate, trying to figure out what was on her mind.

"I almost knew it..." she finally whispered, her face was still blank.

"It was horrible... I don't know how did your father manage to pull himself together after that... I mean..." he said as he lifted his body on a seated position "if something like that happens to my family..."

"it won't Boruto... this is something that will never happen again... never..."

Boruto stared down at her, her eyes were looking at some invisible point in the sky, he could see that they were watery and that she was holding her tears.

"you know... you father is a great person... he still cherishes his brother after all..."

"you'd forgive Himawari too if it was her... it wasn't uncle itachi's fault, he did what he had to do to protect his brother...and the village"

"yeah..."

they both kept silent for a while, enjoying the quiet breeze

"hey Boruto..."

"hm?"

Sarada sat down beside him and leaned to brush her lips on his cheek in a gentle kiss "Thank you... for this..." she murmured pulling away to look at the ground and try to hide her blush.

she wasn't the only one with a red face, the blond was staring at her with wide open eyes, he didn't know when did his hand find his cheek, the air suddenly felt too hot for him.

he won't deny the fact that he had some sort of a crush on the Uchiha girl, she was his childhood friend, her teammate and his master's daughter... add to that that she was both intelligent and beautiful, a rare combo she may have inherited from her mother.

never in his wildest dream did he imagine that she will kiss him, she was nice and kind but somehow stern just like her father. he always imagined that he will kiss her when he'd finally confess and she accepts his feelings.

the dark haired girl glanced at him them back at the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees "stop staring... it's embarrassing..." she murmured with a wild blush.

only he couldn't, he couldn't stop looking at her.

" _come on do something dattebasa! she **kissed** you goddammit!!! say something!" _His inner self shouted at him and he shook his dazed head and stood up suddenly holding his hand to her, he pulled his most cheerful grin

"you're welcome Sarada!" He said with his usual tone " I'm starving, what about some burgers? I'll pay!"

The young Uchiha stared at him for a while, did he just ask her on a date? it is a date when a guy take a girl too eat out and pays for her, isn't it?

she composed herself and took his hand to stand up "okay..." she nodded, when she'll go back home, she's gonna rub it on her parents face that she had her first date at thirteen.

"hey!"

The pair suddenly jumped in defensive poses

"Pakkun?! what... what are you doing here?!" The startled blond almost shouted

"there is no time to talk... to the hospital the two of you... right now!"

...

it has been almost two hours since she sat there waiting, she glanced at the unconscious Uchiha beside her on the bench. in another day, she'd laugh at how adorable and innocent he looked, but today was another story.

it's been a while since Kakashi came, he was talking to a medic in a far corner, throwing from time to time a worried look to Sasuke.

she called also Hanabi and asked her to pick up Himawari from the academy, while Kakashi sent his dogs to inform Naruto, Sarada, Ino and Sakura's parents.

she was sure that Sasuke won't appreciate the small crowd but she had to do it...in case...

she shook her head, no it won't happen, Sakura was strong.

"Are you okay Hinata?" The voice of the former Hokage drew her out of her thoughts, she managed to give him a fake smile "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei..."

even behind his mask, the older man looked worried as hell.

"I convinced the medic out there to allow us to have a room for him..." he said looking at Sasuke "he'll probably stay out for the rest of the day..."

Hinata nodded, without the help of any medic, there is no chance that Sasuke wakes up before tomorrow's morning.

"mom!"

Hinata stood when she heard her son's voice, he was with Sarada and the two of them ran through the hospital's hallway.

upon seeing her dad unconscious Sarada gasped "Papa! what happened to him?!"

"he had a panic attack and I knocked him out before he hurts himself..." the gentle hyuuga answered as she watched her lean on her father and brush his hair from his face, she froze when she noticed the tears stains.

"why did he have a panic attack? where is Mama?"

"Sarada sweetheart... I won't lie to you... your mom is in danger..." Hinata annonced to her as she drew closer to the young girl and grab her shoulders "but she's gonna be okay... tsunade-sama is helping her..." she reassured pressing her in a hug against her.

like magic, the tears that Sarada seemed to hold for the last two days poured like fountains from her eyes. she sobbed loudly against hinata's chest, the latter rubbed her back gently. trying to sooth her.

"Kakashi Sama... the room is ready..." a nurse said pulling the attention of both Kakashi and the teenager blond

"Thank you... Boruto help me carry him..."

...

"where is that Damn Uchiha?!" The furious blond medic made it out of the emergency room after another hour, Ino and Hinata were sitting on the bench while Kakashi was talking to Sakura's parents, trying to explain the whole problem.

"where is he?" Tsunade carried on when they rushed to encircle her.

"shishou how is Sakura?" Ino asked desperately, twisting her fingers with nervousness

"I managed to stabilise her... her lungs and heart were too damaged plus other organs... I repaired most of the tissues but couldn't fix everything" she paused for a second "if she survives, she'll end up with some heart issues but nothing that medicines can't fix... I attached her to a Chakra generator... she may wake up this evening"

everybody sighed in relief. while Mebuki let out a sob she probably was holding for a while.

"Now can someone tell me where is that Damn Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"he passed out... we took him to an empty room and.." Kakashi started to explain but was cut "he'd better get ready, I'm going to have a nice talk with that asshole!" Tsunade fumed and walked away, mumbling something about forbidden visits.

...

"Mama..."

Boruto gazed at the girl laying on the couch, her head was resting on his lap. she was talking in her sleep, calling for her parents from time to time.

he really was glad his master was asleep, he can't imagine his reaction when he'll find them like that.

he brush a strand of black hair out of Sarada's face and kept gazing at her face features. his eyes sliding on her cream white skin to stop at her lips.

the same soft lips that kissed his cheek a while ago.

he shuddered at the memory but couldn't help but to think of how it would feel to have them on his own.

his face flushed when he Tought about leaning right then and stealing a quick kiss from his teammate, but he respected her enough not to do that.

he raised his head when the room door opened slowly, his mother's head pipped in and she silently gestured to him to come to her.

the blond nodded and took of his jacket to roll it in a make shift pillow, he pulled from Sarada and rested her head on it instead of his thighs, the black haired girl stirred but didn't wake up. he sighed and walked out of the room.

"Sakura is fine... she'll be awake by the evening..." His mother announced with a smile when he came out.

"I'm glad..." he said in return "mom?"

"Yes?"

"can I stay here tonight?"

Hinata's eyes softened, her son was very helpful "of course Boruto, you can stay, I'm staying too... your father is too busy so he won't make it and I already asked your aunt Hanabi to take Himawari to the compound..."

"thanks mom..." he smiled back "maybe we should get some blankets and pillows for the night..."

"I already asked the nurse to bring them... go back inside and watch over Sarada and uncle Sasuke , I need to talk to tsunade-sama..." the Hyuuga said stroking her son's cheek, the latter nodded and headed back inside.

...

later that evening Sarada awoke, next to her was Boruto with a carton bag from his favourite restaurant and was eating slowly a burger, his mother was on the other side of the room in chair knitting something Sarada couldn't recognise yet.

" oh Sarada you're awake" she exclaimed and walked to her handing her her glasses "how are you feeling?"

"a bit dizzy..."

"It's because you cried yourself to exhaustion, Boruto brought some food, you may want to eat maybe..."

the Uchiha looked up again and her eyes met Boruto's, the boy grabbed a wrapped burger from the bag and handed it to her with a gentle smile.

"here... you must be starving..."

she accepted the bun silently and took a bite, her brain was still trying to take in all the information from earlier.

she suddenly jumped from her seat "Mama! where is she? is she okay?!" The words slipped automatically from her mouth.

"she's fine, she's already awake but we can't see her yet... she needs some time to recover..."

Sarada fell down back on the couch with relief upon hearing this from Hinata.

...

it was about midnight when he finally could open his eyes, the room was dimly lit, his body felt heavy as he moved to sit on the bed.

a bed?

he squeezed his eyes trying to remember where exactly was he when he lost consciousness.

he looked beside him and found a chair against the wall, Hinata was sitting there sound asleep with a blanket thrown over her.

slowly he started recalling what happened.

the reason he was here in the hospital in the first place.

he quickly threw the covers away and headed out of the room not caring who saw him, he stopped in front of one of the nurses "Sakura Uchiha? which room?"

The nurse stared at him for a while "Damn it..." he cursed leaving the surprised young woman behind, he tried to remember the room where he left her and found himself soon in front of it.

he didn't knock, he immediately turned the door knob a'd made his way inside.

in the single bed, his pink haired drive was laying, her hand was attached to a big machine beside her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The sound of her voice relieved him and he quickly walked over to her. he felt his eyes getting wet

"Sakura..." he whispered as he finally reached her bed side

"Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry I scared you... I..."

she couldn't finish her sentence, his lips were already on hers and she immediately melted into his touch, her lungs felt numb but she didn't care to stop.

he sat on her bedside, not letting go of her and held her closer, his lips still moving over hers and his eyes desperately squeezed shut.

he wanted to make sure this was real, that the Sakura in front of him wasn't a dream.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered as she forced herself to pull away, her husband put his forehead on hers and his hand on the back of her head, tingling into her soft locks "I love you..." he whispered only to her "for a moment... I thought you'd leave me too..." he carried on with so much pain in his voice.

his wife's eyes softened, she cupped his face tracing his jaw with her thumb "I promised you once Sasuke-kun..." she said giving him a light peck on the lips "I will always be by your side... I love you too..."

"and I'll always be by yours..." he whispered huskly joining their lips again in a tender dance of love.


	14. chapter 13

"I already said that visits were not allowed! and you Damn asshole had to just walk into her room!" The blond former Hokage snarled at him.

his eyes twitched, it wasn't like if he knew that.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

tsunade glared at him "you're lucky..." she muttered "If Hinata didn't take your defence last night I would be moping the floor with your face right now..."

he gulped, he knew the woman in front of him could do that, she was the one who taught Sakura after all. he made a note on the back of his mind to thank Hinata for whatever she did to calm the fury of the medic.

"Listen to me Sasuke... Sakura has to make it through this... if she doesn't I swear I'm gonna kill you and hang that pretty head of yours at the entrance of the village, understood?"

He nodded silently.

he was already told that his wife's heart weakened and she'd need medication for the rest of her life, it was ironic that the health of konoha's top medic was that fragile.

"when the time comes... she'll give birth by surgery, I won't risk the life of my disciple further more..."

he nodded again "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me... you're not the only one who cares for Sakura after all..." she shrugged "you're dismissed..."

he stood and bowed lightly before leaving the office.

...

Boruto was in some deep shit.

he knew that once he stepped into the leaving room to find his father sitting there alone, his hands clenched together.

"you're back..." he said

the young Uzumaki nodded "where are mom and Hima?"

"your sister has a training session with your mother" the Hokage said calmly "sit down... we need to talk..."

Boruto gulped and took a chair in front of his father

"why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"You know what I'm talking about..."

"I... Sarada and I wanted to know about... "

"about what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"the Uchiha clan massacre mission"

the Hokage gaped and his eyes widened

"you idiot! Sarada is not supposed to know about that! why did you drag her with you?!" He yelled

Boruto glared at him "what do you mean she doesn't have to know that?! it's her clan! she has every Wright to know what happened to them!" He complained.

"not when that entire clan was slaughtered in one night and by her own uncle under the orders of the elders! she's not ready to know that yet! you have no idea what could happen!"

"Sarada is more mature than what you think dad. we understand that it was for the village's safety!" Boruto yelled back, leaving his father startled.

"you did?"

"Yes! if she didn't she would have deserted probably..."

Naruto sighed in relief, he's gonna need to talk to these two about some rules and maybe punish them too for sneaking into the library, he knew it the moment he saw his former teammate leave the tower while one of Kakashi's summons appeared and told him about Sakura, he immediately figured out who had enough guts to disguise as the uchiha couple and get into the secret library.

but now he had other matters to focus on

"how is Sakura?" he said after a moment of silence

Boruto looked up at him and smiled "aunt Sakura is fine... she's recovering fast as expected... hey dad?"

Naruto bowed his eyebrow, it was rare for Boruto to ask him about anything "Umm... you know aunt Sakura has that 100 strength seal... I heard it can heal anything, why isn't she using it now?" The young Uzumaki asked, much to his father's surprise, Boruto was quite smart at times.

"like you said Boruto... it heals everything, and right now what's hurting her body is the baby... if she uses it she may risk a miscarriage... plus Sasuke won't let her, it shortens her life span..." Naruto smiled a little bit "you should have seen his face the last time she used it" he carried on with a chuckle.

Boruto laughed too, he knew how much his master was in love with his wife, and how much he cherished every moment spent by her side, and the last few months were the concrete proof.

...

 ** _hi guys sorry for this late update and short chapter... I didn't have too much time lately with the whole exams thing Ugh... anyway I wanted to make it clear that this fanfic doesn't make Sakura look like a weak character, on the opposite, she fights along with her family to survive and I guess I explained in that chapter why she can't use her 100 strength seal and hope it was a quite satisfying explanation._**

 ** _I'm blocked right now... a little bit short on ideas and waiting for some inspiration... until then take care and love ya all!_**


End file.
